Robin Hood Of The High School Realm
by Bailey A. Flitwood
Summary: Robin Hood on a new theme...High School! Rob Henderson was surprised when Mari Malone came into his world and how easily she fit into his life. However, there are those who would rather the loner stay just that--alone. PLZ R&R!
1. Trees

Rob Henderson sat up in one of the taller trees of the school's courtyard. He propped his Doc Martin's up onto a taller branch, reclining back to breath in the clean scent of the tree. He heard the late bell ring for the day but he honestly could care less. He'd never liked school and didn't want anything to do with it. His parents were away on business constantly and never had much time to fret about his grades. Though they always found the time to sneer at his long, stringy brown hair.  
Rob sighed, wrapping his leather jacket more securely around him for warmth. Deep down he quietly wished he was in his real home. The forest was his domain and he loved every moment when he was there. As he closed his eyes, Rob daydreamed of the thick trees that towered over you like a thatch roof. Far into the woods was his tree house. Though now it seemed childish to have a 'tree house', Robin had extended and built on to the modest walls and roof. Now his home extended off in a maze of climbing ladders and rope bridges. He and his friends stayed in that tree house for the entire summer, coming home only for food and a shower every few weeks.  
However, now school had begun again and Rob was entering his senior year of school. He'd already been threatened by his guidance counselor that if he didn't straighten up, he'd be held back. 'Like it matters....' he thought resentfully. Another year, he'd fail again. And again. Rob shrugged thinking of what his parents would say.  
"Honestly, son. How can you do this to yourself? You'll never be a fine judge like your mother and I if you fail high school," His father, Jackson Henderson, would say. "Don't give up yet, honey. The best is yet to come," His mother, Michelle Henderson, would crow with that botox smile of hers. Rob gave a scoff. "Best to come..." he snorted under his breath. "Nothing better's going to come to me..."  
Suddenly there was a scuffle beneath his tree. "Ohhhh...I'm going to be so late!" Looking down, Rob saw a girl with wild orange-red hair. Her tower of books had fallen and she was anxiously looking at her watch as she gathered them up. "Perfect way to start off the school year, Mari...late to your first class." Rob swung off his branch and landed in front of Mari. She uttered a shriek before falling backwards.  
Rob grinned before kneeling down and picking up her books. "Thank you," she whispered, making sure the few stray papers were in order as she took her books back. "No problem. Need some help?" Mari blushed and shook her head. Rob eyed her 3 foot stack of books and lifted them up into his arms. "No, no. Really, I'm fine." Mari tried to protest but Rob was already walking away. Leaping to her feet. "I really don't need any help---err---" "Rob. Rob Henderson..." "Yes well, Rob, I don't need any help."  
Rob rolled one of his chocolate brown eyes. "Why do women today think they don't need ANY help, ever?" Mari looked at him, half-furious. "I don't know...because most men aren't chivalrous? To most guys nowadays, carrying a girl's books is legal right to get into her pants." Rob looked over to Mari's profile as they walked to the opposite end of the courtyard. She looked like a girl who'd lived her whole life in the dark. Her pale cheeks reflected very little color and she hugged her books to an ample chest.  
Mari cleared her throat and Rob snapped his head forward. "Yeah, that's what I thought..." Mari whispered under her breath. Rob brushed up against her. "C'mon. You can't think all men are bad." Mari shook her head. "No, they're not bad...they're worse." Rob chuckled and shook his head again. "Even me?" Mari looked over to him and her emerald eyes surveyed him in his leather jacket and jeans. "No. You don't look too bad." she replied with a chuckle. When they arrived at the door of Mari's first class, Rob handed over her books. Mari blushed, her shyness taking over again.  
Mari blushed as Rob leaned towards her and kissed her cheek before moving to her ear. "Maybe I'm just not bad on the outside..." Pulling away, Mari looked to him with curiousity before turning and entering her first class. Rob chuckled as the door shut. The girl was an intrigue that was sure. Tucking his hands into his pockets, Rob headed back out to his tree to while away the rest of his school hours with a red-headed girl smiling behind his eyelids. 


	2. Paintings

During Mari's last class of the day she had been awkwardly introduced to the kids throughout the day. Most of them looked like they might just beat her up if she tried to face them. Leaning against her desk, Mari folded a piece of paper into little bits as the teacher finally began her role call. As the letters flew by, Mari looked out the window surveying the grounds of the school building. Suddenly a pair of eyes appeared at the bottom of the window. Rob was kneeling on the ground peeking in. When he spotted Mari looking his way he made a face at her.  
Mari gave a giggle as her name was called. "Malone? Marian Malone?" Mari straightened her back and snapped back to the teacher. "Yes, ma'am. I'm here." The art teacher, Ms. 'Z', gave Mari a stern look that didn't suit her. "Is there something more amusing outside, Miss Malone?" Mari shook his head. "No ma'am. I had--just been looking out and saw two squirrels fighting..." she whispered, her voice going increasingly smaller with each word. She felt embarressed that she had allowed herself to become distracted.  
Rob, still kneeling outside the windows, chuckled to himself when he had seen Mari giggle. Her whole face had brightened and that gap-toothed smile of hers only made him grin. The backdoor to the artroom opened and Mari along with a few others, walked outside with their canvas and easels. Rob crawled further into the bushes and Mari set up her easel and stool, facing him and the bushes. Figuring she was only painting the building, Rob made plans to move. "You move, I'll kill you." Mari warned as she pulled out her pencil. Rob looked up to her and she grinned, glancing between him and the canvas.  
Rob's knees began to ache but he dare not move if it meant taking that cheerful smile off Mari's face. After nearly half an hour of staying in the brush of leaves and sticks, Mari told him he could move. Falling out of the bush, Rob lay still on the grass, looking to the grey sky. "Serves you right, getting me into trouble." Mari said matter of factly as she started to paint. Rob crawled forward towards Mari but she brandished him away with a paintbrush.  
"You're not allowed to see..." she stated plainly, continuing in long, smooth strokes of her brush. "And just why not? I'm assuming it's of me..." Rob pouted, sitting on the ground and folding his arms over his chest. Mari looked over to him and her green eyes gave off a friendly air of joking. "You got me in trouble...you can't see till it's finished..." "Hey now..." Rob threw up his hands in admittance. "You were the one who laughed, I didn't force it out of you."  
As she shook her head, Rob saw the way her hair sprung into those tightly spiraled coils. Looking over her face he noted the flecks of bright, shimmery gold around the pupil of her green eyes. Rob had just started to look over the line of freckles on her cheeks before he shook his head; staring instead to the grass. He'd never seen a girl like that before. Never noticed all the little things so easily. Suddenly a paintbrush whacked his head and he looked up. Mari bit her lower lip as if in concentration, holding back giggles.  
Rob laughed and picked up the paintbrush, smearing it in dirt. He jumped to his feet and Mari's eyes went big. "No!" she shrieked looking as if she were going to press the wet canvas against her clean t-shirt. Rob laughed and dived towards the girl, knocking them both to the ground. Pinning Mari beneath him, Rob leapt up quickly and turned towards the easel, looking as if he were to throw the dirt-covered paintbrush against it before he stopped.  
"I told you! I didn't want you to see it!" Mari squealed, struggling to her feet before she noticed his frozen movements. Rob looked over his own face, hidden slightly by branches. His eyes were looking off to the left, looking into the distance and a mischieveous grin was spread over his face. He'd seen many pictures of this face on him but never had he thought it could be painted so simply.  
Mari stepped to his side, giving him a nervous sideways glance. She didn't know if he planned to ruin her new piece, throw it to the ground and rip the canvas. Surprised, she watched as he picked up her glass of water, swirling the paintbrush to get some of the dirt off. Rubbing his thumb into the bristles, he dragged the dirt over the brick behind him, giving it a texture that she hadn't brought out yet. After Rob had finished his addition, he turned to Mari, his eyes suddenly much softer then before. "Can I watch you finish it?"  
Her face flushing bright red, Mari nodded and Rob sat next to her as she continued to paint. As Mari neared completion of her work, she was shocked how solemn Rob was. At first he'd seemed like the typical loner that haunted every school and she didn't understand why he was sitting with her, watching her paint. When the final bell rang, Mari jumped at the sudden sound. She stood, picking up her paints and brushes, taking them inside without so much as a word to Rob. Bringing her backpack out, she looked to see if he rode a bus or walked home only to find the young man was gone. And so was her painting. 


	3. Meet The Malone's

Why he had taken Mari's painting, he didn't know. It wasn't even finished. He'd just felt like something had been taken from him and the painting was the key to the puzzle. Even as he sat in his tree-house home Robin knew he didn't have his missing piece back. Instead he was resentful towards the unfinished work of art. How could that girl just come into his sight and everything about him change?? For God's sake---he had nearly done his homework!!  
Leaning against the wall of one of the larger rooms in his network of rope ladders and bridges, he held the painting out for his complete examination. Part of him wanted to return it to Mari, see it get finished. The other wanted to toss it into the nearby river and watch it decay over the years. Setting the painting off into the corner, Rob went and walked through his home, leaning over one of the bridges and watching a few ducks go across the lake nearby.  
A snarl drew past his lip as he heard a bell ringing off in the distance. His dinner was ready, he knew. Long ago had his parents both lost their voices in shouting for their son to come home for supper and now had a bell installed on the back porch of their house. Going down the nearest ladder, Rob began to walk slowly through the woods, kicking up leaves in a trail. With a sigh he jumped up the steps and stopped when she saw his mother's pink high heels. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow.  
Michelle, tall and blond, was dressed in her bright pink cocktail dress and her hair pulled back into a bun. "Robin Jacob Henderson, must you wear those clothes to dinner??" she snipped, her dark grey eyes surveying her son as if he were a dog that had rolled in some garbage. "It's just dinner...I eat, then I go up to my room and go to sleep." Michelle groaned and rolled her eyes, stepping back into the house. Rob followed and noticed on the carved white-wash table sat their best china with the red flowers painted on. "I told you a few days ago that we were having the new family in town to come for dinner. What was their names again???"  
"Victor and Nancy." Jackson answered, his dark hair slicked back and tucked neatly behind his ears and glasses as he set the last few water glasses on the table. The thick 80's frames and grey suit was the only way Rob ever really saw his father. His bright cerulean eyes magnified three times behind their lenses made him look like a bug-eyed car salesman. "I think they have a daughter, too. Bright young lady from what I know," And you knew plenty, Rob thought spitefully. "Perhaps you'll recognize her from school when they arrive. But right now you need to go upstairs and change into something decent."  
Rob made a face before dutifully going up to his room and putting on a clean, white dress shirt but leaving his jeans, coming back down just as the doorbell rang. When Michelle opened the door however, Rob shared in her shock to see two women standing there. "I'm sorry, we're not interested." Michelle said hastily, about to shut the door before the taller of the two pushed it back open. "Is this not the Henderson residence?" she asked in a pleasant but deep resonating tone. The woman's bleach-blond hair was shorn to her skull and a tattoo could be seen on the side of her neck. The second woman was smaller, more feminine wearing an ankle length skirt and floaty shirt with red hair and blue eyes.  
Michelle stammered before turning to Jackson for support. "Yes, ladies but you see we're expecting company." he started formally. The taller woman folded her arms. "You're expecting Victor and Nancy?" she asked looking between the two adults. Michelle nodded, a weak smile on her face. The smaller woman pointed to herself. "I am Nancy...and this," she said pointing to the taller of the two, "Is my life partner, Victoria. She, however, prefers Victor. I tell her often how confusing it is for people." She smiled warmly holding out her hand, shaking Michelle's and moving in to take Jackson's.  
Victoria walked in and gave a nod to Rob as if they were already aquaintances. Stuffing one hand into the pocket of her jeans, she beckoned someone inside from the doorway. Rob looked back and jumped, meeting Mari's green eyes. "We're the Malone's." 


	4. Dinnertime

"And this is our daughter, Marian." Victoria smiled, putting her hands on Mari's shoulders like a proud father would. Rob could swear that she was blushing just as deep as her hair, which hadn't lost it's flyaway look since the school day. Some attempt to hold it back was made but seemed to have failed. Rob stepped down and greeted Victoria and Nancy with a handshake but wasn't sure how to greet Mari since they had already met.  
Finally, with her eyes adverted, Mari held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." she murmured almost resentfully. Rob made a sound of acknowledgement before pulling away. The adults fell into conversation, Michelle sort of muted since she had found the sexuality of her new guests. Rob didn't mind, he thought it was great.  
As Michelle made sure her guests were comfortable in the living room, Rob could get good looks at the two of them. Victoria was most definately just as tall as his own father but even with her insanely feminine features she sat like any other guy would. Legs spread in her Lee jeans and her arm around Nancy's shoulders. Nancy seemed to enjoy the comfort of her partner and leaned into her, batting her long eye lashes. Adjusting her skirt, Nancy folded her legs and looped her arm around Victoria's waist. Both women smiled at each other before Rob moved his eyes away.  
His eyes landed on Mari, sitting on one of the spare dining room chairs. She was dressed in a knee-length sundress; flowers were printed along the stomach and chest. Looking up to her face, Rob could tell she was avoiding looking at him. Perhaps she was so peeved at him about taking her painting, she was never going to talk to him again. Suddenly, Rob felt bad about taking her painting and thought maybe, just maybe, he'd take her to his tree house and give it back.  
When Michelle announced dinner, Rob tried to hurry to the table but his father gave him a reproving looking which made him stop until the adults were seated. After they were comfortable Rob walked to one of the only two seats left and saw Mari get up and follow. Trying out a few of the manners he'd learned once or three hundred times, he held out Mari's seat and moved her up to the table before sitting down himself.  
He chuckled to himself when Mari murmured a slightly warmer, "Thank you," before putting her napkin lightly in her lap as she crossed her ankles. When Mari had served herself, Rob watched the way she ate with curiousity. Where Nancy and Victoria were eating their food as if it was going to disappear, Mari ate slowly with measured bites. Every once in a while when she'd get something she really enjoyed, she closed her eyes and a smile touched her lips.  
Peeking an eye open, Mari could see Rob staring at her. After swallowing some of the sweet-potato souffle, she turned to look at him. "May I help you??" she murmured quietly. Rob jumped and shook his head, turning back to play with his green beans. Mari returned to her food before a bread ball landed on her plate. Turning again to Rob, he pointed down to his plate. Spelled out in green beans was the word, 'Sorry'. Mari had told herself she was never going to forgive Rob for stealing her painting, even though she KNEW that there might be that one slim chance he might apologize. But his dark, dark eyes were making her want to say that it was okay.  
Before she could say anything Michelle had called her attention. "I hear, Marian---" "Mari, please..." The tall woman nodded. "Yes, of course. Mari, I've heard that you came to public school after being tutored at Princeton's School For Girls in England." Mari nodded, wringing her hands noticeably under the table. "Yes, ma'am. It was my Uncle John's school and he gave me the money for tuition. But after a few years I wanted to be around American children. It's very confusing trying to understand English slang over there."  
Rob gave a small chuckle as Mari continued to stare at the carvings along the side of the table as if she were scared to make eye contact. Dinner progressed and though Mari seemed happier by the end of the night, Rob could see that brief flicker of sadness whenever she looked to him. When the adults were enjoyed after dinner coffee, Rob tapped Mari on the shoulder and beckoned her to follow. "Where are we going?" Mari asked as Rob stepped off the back steps going towards the dark woods.  
Rob let out a grumble and stomped back up the steps, taking Mari by the hand and pulling her down the steps with slight restraint from her. "It's too dark in there, I can't see anything." she whispered as they went just past the line of trees into the brush. "But I can. I know these woods like the back of my hand. Just stick with me and you won't get lost."  
Mari clung to Rob's warm hand, looking around, jumping at the sounds of the forest at night before Rob suddenly stopped. The crunching of leaves around them ceased and an owl hooting off in the distance sounded with a cry of joy at finding it's prey. "You wait here...don't move." Rob said before he disappeared. Mari turned in place as she realized there were no crunching leaves of footsteps as if he were walking away.  
"If this is a trick, Rob, I'm not laughing!" she shouted into the woods. Something skittered by her feet, making her jump with a small shriek, falling against the trunk of a huge tree. "Oh it was just a snake, calm the hell down." Rob snipped, jumping from the tree in front of her. Holding out his hand he helped her up. Mari blew a strand of hair out of her face, her eyes finally adjusting and seeing Rob clearly. "Where'd you go?" she asked and noticed a rectangular shape under his arm. "To my home...c'mon. Your parents are probably wondering where we snuck off to."  
Taking his hand now, Mari followed through a winding trail back to the glow of the Henderson home. "What do you mean, your home?" Mari pointed to the tall two-story building. "That's your home, isn't it?" Rob shook his head noticeably hard. "Hell no. I hate it there. I like to stay in my tree house in the woods." Mari looked to the ground before Rob gave her hand a squeeze and held up her painting. "I'm sorry I took it from you but please don't do any more paintings of me." Mari took the now dried painting and hugged it to her chest. "But why?" she asked genuinely curious. He was a handsome model and one probably every painter wanted.  
Rob sunk onto the back steps, pushing one hand through his hair, slicking it back. "When I saw that painting I thought you were taking something from me. It felt like a part of me was missing and I got the psycho idea that if I took back your painting I'd feel whole again. It didn't work and when I saw how angry you were with me, I thought it'd be best to just give it back. But please, don't paint me. Ever." Mari nodded and saw Rob hang his head. Sitting slowly down on the wooden stairs she nudged against him. He peeked up and Mari gave a small smile.  
"I won't paint you, but I did enjoy talking with you while I was painting. Promise to come by the art room during last periods and I won't paint you anymore." Rob chuckled. "Sit and talk with you. Alright..." Mari held out her hand and the two shook. Resting her painting on the step, Mari leaned down, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them. "I'll bet you don't look at the stars." she said out of nowhere. Rob clicked his teeth and leaned back, sprawling on the steps. "Nope, can't say I do. They're just stupid balls of light."  
Mari shook her head. "Stars can tell you things. What has happened, what will happen. They've seen more things happen then you or I will ever see." Rob rolled his eyes. Sentimental girl knowledge. "And the best part is--" Mari continued, leaning back in the same fashion as Rob. "They're always there. You're never really alone because if you just look up, the stars are always the same. You can always find a constant in every night sky."  
Rob looked up and looked to the stars wondering if he could find his constant star. The one he could always see. But instead found himself looking to Mari's lighted profile. The door opened and the parents came out. "Marian, it's time to go home." Nancy called. "Robin, it's time to come inside. You need to do the dishes." Jackson reminded and Rob rolled his eyes, giving a huff. Standing, he helped Mari up before Victoria scratched her head. "Marian? Robin?" Nancy gave a giggle. "I just realized it too."  
"Realized what, Nance?" Mari asked curiously. "Marian and Robin. Maid Marian and Robin Hood. From the old fairy tales your mother----" Nancy stopped and looked down. "Fairy tales that were read to you when you were little." Victoria finished, hugging Nancy from behind. Mari looked to the ground as well, shaking Michelle and Jackson's hands, thanking them for dinner. She turned to Rob and gave him a small smile before following Nancy and Victoria out to their car. Rob watched as they drove away and thought there were just too many secrets in his new friend that he'd never figure out. 


	5. A Little Friendly Competition

And so the routine began. Rob would sit with Mari and watch her paint, getting occasional lessons. Nancy and Victoria were slowly getting Michelle and Jackson to warm to them as they came over at least once a week for dinner and some chit-chat. As the weeks progressed, Rob had gotten used to seeing Mari all the time. He'd even begun attending classes upon learning their schedules were somewhat similar. Sometimes the two of them would find a spot out in the woods and acctually do homework.  
Things seemed pretty normal on the December morning even with the snow falling and semester exams only days away, Mari sat with her feet up on the table, sketching a mannequin. Rob was snoring gently in his seat. Ms. Z had finally given in and let the man stay through classes. He had never bothered anyone and Mari always had her projects done on time so she had no qualms with it. Mari was deciphering the position of her second mannequin and looked to Rob sleeping so hard. How the boy could sleep in school was beyond her but she chuckled when he murmured something about pancakes before falling flat onto the floor with a misjudged roll.  
Rob scrambled back up onto the table and looked around, dazed. "Man, I was dreaming so good too..." he grumbled, settling back onto his arms. Mari smiled. Usually when he said this, he gave her spectacular inspiration and she picked up her sketch book, flipping to a clean page. "Tell Dochtor Freud zees dream?" she said, sharpening her pencil. Rob's eyelids fluttered and he fell asleep again before he could tell her. Leaning back in her chair, Mari couldn't wait for the school bell to ring. She wanted to go out in the snow. She wanted to go to the woods and go to Rob's tree house. So far, he'd never let her up the ladder and told her he didn't trust her enough to go up there with his friends on their wintery camp outs.  
Deciding to only have one mannequin, Mari continued on the background of her person and began painting just as the bell rang. "Don't forget, projects are due TODAY!" Ms. Z emphasized. "I'll stay as late as is neccessary." Mari sighed and drug her finger nail through the semi-dried paint to give it an etched look in swirls and stars. Lately she'd become obsessed with the stars. Ever since she'd met Rob and given her own little speech that her mother had told her before she died, the stars had begun fascinating her again.  
For the first time since she had moved here with Victoria and Nancy, Mari paused and thought of her mother. She remembered vaguely of a hospital bed and rushed midnight visits. The smell of the paper mask over her face was always imminent with these memories. She remembered feeling her mother's cold, clammy hand touch her cheek, a soft smile on her noble features. She looked so pale, Mari remembered and felt a tear fall down her cheek as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. "Mari? You okay?" Ms. Z asked, looking down.  
Mari nodded, feigning a smile. "Yes, thank you." Ms. Z picked up the painting and Mari jumped, letting out a small noise. "Oh, ma'am, it's not done." Ms. Z looked between the two and gave a chuckle. "I think it is...." Turning the painting to face Mari, she was surprised to see that she had been working through her memories, writing 'Mommy, I miss you' over and over again amid the swirls and stars. Looking back over the painting, Ms. Z nodded. "The mannequin even looks like it's crying. Very heartfelt, Mari. I'll just put this on my desk, you can go."  
Mari looked to the table and wiped her eyes feeling suddenly alone. Even with Rob's snores in her ears the room had gone cold and she buried her face in her arms and cried silently. Ms. Z, as she walked away from Mari, kicked the chair out from underneath Rob in hopes he'd realize his friend was in distress. Rob fell with a thud to the floor and muttered a curse to his chair, pulling it back to the table about to go back to sleep before he saw Mari. She wasn't sleeping, he knew, and she wasn't painting anymore. When she gave a gasp and a small whimper before her back began to shake, Rob found out she was crying.  
Rob was taken aback and gulped dry sand in his throat. He'd never seen Mari cry before. Usually she's a bubble of giddiness that just won't go away. The initial shock wore off pretty quickly and Rob moved his chair up next to Mari's. "Hey...." he whispered. "What's wrong?" Mari shook her head furiously giving a hard sob. "Aw don't try to fool me..." Rob nudged her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Just---remembering..." Mari gasped, sitting up and wiping tears hurriedly from her eyes, accidentally leaving streaks of paint over her cheeks.  
Taking her by the arm, Rob led Mari to the art sink and with a clean sponge began to clean the paint from her face. "What were you remembering?" Mari shook her head again. "Nothing important..." Rob let out a growl and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Mari, you can so tell me...We're like best friends, aren't we?" Mari sighed and nodded. "Well yes...but--I can't tell you here." Rob smiled and threw the sponge into the sink, going to put his jacket on. "Where're you going?" Mari asked, collecting her things unconciously. "We're going to the woods. You can tell me there."  
Mari sighed and linked arms with Rob as they started out the door into the snow. As they walked, Mari noticed some of the girls in her math class standing by the entrance to the gate where all the walkers left. As she and Rob neared the entrance, Candace Christianson, a young girl with blond hair called to Mari sweetly. "Oh Maarrriannn...I'd like to have a word with you, if that's okay?" Her bright white teeth stunned even the snowflakes falling. "You go ahead, I'll catch up," she said to Rob and he nodded, going on through the gate, disappearing into the snowfall.  
As Mari turned to face Candace she was immediately shoved down into the snow. "Just WHAT do you think you're doing??" Candace snipped. Mari blinked and stood up. "What do you mean?" Rolling her eyes Candace nodded to her group of friends and collectively they threw snowballs directly at Mari. Shielding her face Mari let out a yelp. "What the hell? What was that for?" "For going after Rob." Candace sneered looking at Mari with pure hatred. "I've been after that piece of hunkalicious for three years. He doesn't even know I exist!!!" Candace took slow measured steps toward Mari, her voice dripping with poison. "And then you come along and suddenly he's even more less interested in me."  
Mari rubbed her arm where a particularly hard snowball had been thrown by the softball pitcher, Hannah Kilbourn. "If he wasn't interested before," Mari began tenatively. "What makes you think he'd be interested if I left him alone?" Allison Marshall, Candace's right hand, gasp for air as her jaw dropped. "NOT be interested in Candace? She's the ephiphany of school. Class president, cheerleading captain and she even reads to old people on the weekends." Mari shrugged, picking her backpack up off the ground. "Maybe that's not what Rob is interested in?" Brittany Withers threw another snowball, smacking Mari in the face.  
"It's what every boy wants. Even Rob." Brittany snapped, rolling another snowball just in case. "Every boy at school daydreams about Candace." Allison sighed as if she herself were the one dreaming of her idol. Mari approached Candace, while Candace helped up a well manicured hand for all of them to back away. "If you can have any boy you want, why do you want Rob so badly?"  
Candace paused for a moment, looking insanely lost before peering back towards Allison. Allison quickly fumbled through her pink, kitten- decorated backpack pulling out a matching notebook and thumbing through the pages. Upon finding her mark she let out a noise of distinction. "You want Rob because Mari has him." Candace turned back, her smirk returning to her face. "That's right. And I always get what I want. Whether it be jewelry or boys, I always get what I want. Especially from losers like you." Giving Mari the slightest push, she toppled having found Hannah on her hands and knees to knock her over.  
As the girls filed out the gate each threw their own snowball, Candace taking the time to smash and rub it into Mari's face. After the sound of their footsteps disappeared, Mari smeared away the iciness from her face, looking off into the deadened school. Why did it matter to her that Candace wanted Rob? Why did she feel that sudden distinct rage building inside her? Her hands clamped around snow and she made a quick ball, planning to catch up with Candace and give her a taste of her own medicine before Rob appeared in front of her. "Playing in the snow are we?" he asked with a chuckle, his nose and cheeks bright red as he held out a hand.  
Mari sighed and took his hand, hauling herself up and out of the snow. She didn't really care what Candace might do to her, if she can watch Rob smile, it was more then the torture could ever touch. 


	6. Good Boy

As the wind blew harder, Mari wrapped her jacket more firmly around her shoulders. "You know, in Florida it never snows...." she murmured through blue-tinged lips. Rob laughed. "How could you live? The snow is the best part!" he stated as they turned onto Sherwood Lane. "Well you don't miss it after tanning and swimming in the Atlantic during December." Mari snapped, nudging Rob hard enough to knock him down. In his sudden realization of falling, Rob grabbed ahold of Mari's scarf and with a tough yank, pulled her down into the snow with him.  
Mari gave a yelp and landed with a gentle thud on her bottom. "Oh yes, so now I have to have wet jeans too?" she laughed, taking a handful of snow and shoving it down Rob's shirt. Rob squirmed and stripped off his shirt in his haste to get the snow out. "DAMN it's cold!!!!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around himself. Mari laughed and handed him his jacket. "I'm sure you can change when we get nearer to your house." Rob zipped his jacket clear to his nose. "Yeah, I'm sure. But what about you, you won't be comfortable in wet jeans." Rob tucked his hands deep into the pockets of his thick windbreaker. "You know, now that I think of it, I've never seen where you live."  
Mari suddenly looked upset and turned, heading off to Rob's house on the upmost hill. Rob hurried up after her, slipping every few steps in his rush. "Aw, come on. Where do you live anyway?" Mari held onto Rob's wet shirt. "I live on Castle Drive. It's not far from here but don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Taking his arm, Mari led him up the steps into the fine manor with its looming windows and high oak doors. "You want me to wait out by the woods?" she asked, handing over his shirt. Rob shook his head furiously as he unlocked the door. "Hell no! Are you insane? Get your butt inside! It's freezing!!"  
Laughing, Mari stepped inside, shaking the snow off her jacket and backpack. Inside was as warm and welcoming as she first remembered and she closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth. "Just wait here, I'll go change. Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Rob said as he peeled off his jacket and Mari noticed for the first time how well built he really was. Not well defined muscles but enough to show promise. As he rushed up the steps Mari was embarressed to find herself following his backside with wide eyes. Shaking it from herself, the young woman pulled off her own jacket, hanging both on the hooks by the door. Somehow staying indoors today seemed like a good idea. To be honest, this was the first time she'd seen Rob come inside voluntarily.  
Slipping into the gourmet 5-star kitchen, Mari searched around the cupboards and refridgerator, searching for something to eat. "You know, my mom hates to cook but she insisted on this kitchen when we were looking for a house." Rob said as he walked in from the laundry room just on the other side of the kitchen, pulling a clean shirt. Mari looked off to the front steps back to him, her mouth jawing wordlessly. Rob chuckled as he straightened himself. "Unbeknownst to my parents there was a secret tunnel here built between my room and the laundry room. I use it to sneak food for my camp outs at the treehouse." Mari chuckled. "Nicely done. Does it go both ways?" Rob nodded, bracing one hand on the refridgerator door, leaning in against Mari, pinned between them. "Mom hasn't gone shopping....nuts, not a pizza in sight."  
Mari looked up to him, and blushed involuntarily, looking into the refridgerator again. "I could make something, you know. But it'd take a lot more time then a microwaveable pizza." Rob leaned up and stretched wide. "Anything'd be better then starving." He admitted, leaning against the countertop. Mari laughed as she peered in for ingredients. "Oh so you're not going to help, just watch, huh?" Rob chuckled. "Alright then, so what do I do Madam Chef?"  
As Mari and Rob began to cook up a homemade pizza from refridgerator defrosted bread dough, motzerella and cheddar cheese as well as ripped and cooked sausage, Mari felt herself blushing again and again. Every time Rob would accidentally brush against her or he would flash her a smile as they began topping their pizza's with the sausage spelled into curse words, she felt a jolt. While the pizza's cooked, the sun was slowly helping the snow in its battle to make it impossible to find home.  
As the two friends sat in the dark, smelling their pizzas cooking fabulously, Mari looked over to Rob as he leaned on the heel of his hands staring at the oven. He turned and gave a goofy grin when he noticed Mari looking to him. Her giggle made Rob smile and he leaned down to rest on his arm. "You know, I never would have thought of bread dough being pizza dough." Mari copied him. "Well Nancy watches a lot of DIY shows...they show all sorts of things. I just pay a lot of attention."  
Rob smiled brightly and even in the slight darkness, Mari could tell. "That's what's neat about you. You put everything you've got into learning something new. I could never do that, even when I was little." Mari chuckled. "Maybe that's just not your strong point." Extending her index finger, Mari gave a light shove against Rob's forehead. "If you ask me, I admire the fact that you just---well you just don't give a shit what anyone else thinks. You like yourself as you are and I admire that very much."  
Rob's smile turned into a shy half-smile. "Really? You admire that?" Mari chuckled. "Didn't I just say I did???" Both Rob and Mari had slowly been moving closer to keep eyes on each other as the night around them grew darker and darker. Now they were nearly nose to nose and Mari found herself biting her lip. The back of Rob's hand touched Mari's cheek. "You're still cold." Mari rested their foreheads together nodding. "Yeah, it's always been difficult to warm me up when I'm cold." Rob pressed gently against Mari's forehead, his hand going to the back of her head.  
"Really?" he murmured. Mari nodded again, closing her eyes, both moving in before the timer to the pizzas went off. Mari jumped and stood from her stool, getting a few oven mitts and pulling out the fresh pizzas. Mari leaned against the counte. "We should wait for them to cool..." she murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. Rob nodded in agreement before hoisting himself onto the bartop, once again leaning in towards Mari. Mari leaned back towards him just before the lights came on in full force.  
"Ack!!!!" Rob shouted, falling backwards off the bartop and rubbing his eyes furiously. "Why's it so dark in here?" Michelle asked, walking in with a few bagful of groceries. Rob was still cringing on the ground, trying to rub the shock from his eyes but Mari adjusted rather easily. "Rob and I had been making pizzas and I guess we forgot to turn on the lights while they were cooking." she said as Rob joined them on a barstool, unpacking a bag.  
"Well that's a pleasant surprise. I honestly can't remember the last time Rob made a meal." Rob shook his head as he crunched up the bag. "To tell the truth, I can't remember you being inside this early, honey. I'm glad to see you're enjoying being in a real house." Leaning down, Michelle kissed the top of her son's head and he swatted her away, getting off his stool and muttering something about homework to get to his room.  
Michelle smiled to Mari who blushed profusely at the stare as they began putting away groceries. "You know, since he's met you, Rob's been such a good boy. His grades are picking up, he's even started trimming that horrid hair of his. You're such a good influence on him." Mari turned to the pizza's they'd made and as she cut them into slices she murmured, "Maybe he doesn't want to be a 'good boy' for you." 


	7. The Dryer

Michelle straightened, giving Mari a raised eyebrow. "What was that?" Mari shook her head, giving Michelle a smile. "Nothing, ma'am....Just thinking aloud..." Nodding, Michelle began to heat up some water for some ramen noodles. Piling some pizza onto a plate, Mari quickly avoided anymore conversation, she hurried to the laundry room. "Oh, dear, that's just the laundry room." Mari gave a wane smiled. "I like the warmth. I'm still a little frigid from being outside." Shrugging, Michelle went back to her boiling water and Mari locked the door behind her.  
Wondering where Rob's secret passage was proved difficult. The laundry room doubled as a pantry, harboring things like chips or cans of uneaten soup. The dryer hummed placidly in the corner of the room, drying Rob's clothing. Stopping it, she reached in and folded the warm clothes, thinking to take them up. As she turned in the small space, she wondered where this supposed passageway was. Checking all the panels, Mari couldn't understand how he could get in anywhere. Leaning into the space between the washer and dryer, Mari gave a yelp as a door opened behind her. "Mari? Dear? Are you okay?" Michelle asked knocking. "Yes!" Mari shouted, not wanting her to find the door locked. "I'm fine!"  
When there was no answer Mari turned and looked up the narrow hall. Taking the clothes and pizza, she started up the stairs, trying to be extremely quiet as the drone of a tv reached her ears. "Dammit Rob! You're an idiot!" Mari heard Rob yelling, mostly muffled by something, most likely a pillow. Reaching the door, Mari gently nudged it open, peeking in on Rob lying facedown on his bed. He punched into his mattress before throwing himself onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Knocking on the door, Rob jumped as Mari walked in. "What---you found my secret passage?" Mari nodded. "Your clothes were done and I figured you were hungry."  
Rob nodded and moved over giving Mari room to sit as he bit into a piece of pizza. "Your mom made you mad, huh?" Rob nodded. "I've just never been the good kid...and then you come along----" Rob looked to Mari his eyes giving a small glimmer. Mari gave a small smile, taking a bite of her own pizza. "I don't understand it either...why is it that you of all people make me want to be a---" Rob snorted. "Good kid?"  
  
Mari laughed and shrugged. "I don't know....I can't honestly compare because I've only known you since that day you carried my books for me." Rob laughed and lied down, tucking his hands underneath his head. "I still can't believe that either....I've never been nice to someone before I saw you." Mari lied next to him, folding her hands onto her stomach. "You looked like the stereotypical badboy of every American high school. I thought you'd sooner rip my books in two then carry them to class. You wouldn't believe how many girls were like that at my old school."  
Rob rolled onto his side, his head propped against the heel of his hand. "Oh that's right. You were in private school. What was that like? No boys, must've gotten lonely." Mari held onto her stomach as she laughed, turning to face him and thunk him in the forehead. "Oh please. Why is that if I ever tell someone I went to a girl's school the boys assume we always were, quote unquote, 'Exploring'. And the other girls assume I'm going to steal them and not their boyfriends."  
Rob shook his head, smiling. "Well I think you have made a few enemies. Candace has been giving you the evil eye in Math lately. I don't think she enjoyed it much when I threw that paper ball at the back of her head." Mari, sat up and folded her legs Indian style. "Are those the kind of girls you like, Rob? The cheerleader, sporty types?" Rob shrugged sitting up as well. "I don't really enjoy them much. They're always so full of themselves and if you date 'em, forget about it! They're so sure that if you don't give them what they want, they can easily find someone else to replace you."  
Mari nodded and tucked her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Rob moved closer, moving his legs around Mari and rested his head against hers. "I prefer the quiet types really. The kind of girls who're so sure that no one notices them." Mari giggled, leaning back against him. "What about the artsy type?" Rob smiled. "That's just a plus in my book." Reaching up Rob pulled back Mari's thick curls to the base of her neck, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "You really are very pretty, Mari." Mari blushed and attempted to bury her face in her knees but Rob gently nudged the back of her neck to stay upright.  
"Why do you always hide when someone compliments you?" he chuckled. "Because I don't want to believe that someone notices me." Rob smiled, leaning up to her. "Believe it, honey...." Cupping her face in his hand, Rob kissed Mari tight on the lips. Mari struggled for a moment, pulling away from him but when they parted for the briefest of seconds, it felt like an eternity had passed and they hadn't seen each other for a hundred years. Wrapping an arm around his neck, Mari pulled him against her, kissing him passionately.  
Rob put his hands around Mari's slender waist, their warm breath intermingling as he lowered her against his bed. His hands slipped up her back, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin before both jumped with a knock to the door. "Rob? Is everything alright in there?" Mari blinked hard, in a daze from their kiss and was shocked when Rob was ushering her into the secret passageway. "I'll be with you in a moment...." he whispered, shutting the panel. Nodding, Mari was grateful for the moment of quiet contemplation. Her heart was still thudding wildly in her chest and she clamped a hand over her tingling lips to make sure Michelle didn't hear her loud breathing.  
'What a kiss....' she thought to herself. And dear god! She had kissed him back!! Leaning back against the wall, Mari shut her eyes and managed to control herself when Rob opened the door again. She heard his footsteps coming closer and a small oil lamp came on giving just enough light to see each other. Even though it was mostly dark, Rob could tell Mari was blushing beyond reason. Rob jammed his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. "Sorry...I'm just---you were so close----I'm so sorry..." Mari moved up a stair to be level with him. "Don't be sorry....that was a great kiss. I just wish you had warned me."  
Rob grinned and smiled before they heard pounding on the laundry room door downstairs. Mari's eyes went big and she slipped quickly and quietly down the steps, ripping off her shirt and tossing it in the dryer, starting it up. Unlocking the door, Mari peeked her head out. "Mari, dear, why's the door locked?" Michelle asked, her face drawn with worry. Mari pretended to look confused for a moment before jumping in realization. "Oh! You see, I needed to dry my own shirt and I didn't want Rob coming in here with my shirt off." Michelle nodded. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I was just checking to see if you were okay."  
Mari nodded and as soon as the door was shut and locked, she let out a sigh of relief. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, making Mari jump. Turning she saw Rob and gave a small giggle. Rob smiled softly but didn't giggle back. His fingers played along the base of her spine, his hands hot against her skin. Gulping, Mari leaned up, gently brushing her lips over his. Rob remained gentle, occasionally trapping her lip and biting making her yelp for the briefest of moments before she sank in his arms.  
Afraid perhaps he might've hurt her, he swung Mari up into his arms, taking her to sit on the dryer. Hanging her head, Mari took in deep breaths, Rob resting his forehead against hers. "I've never---ever----been kissed like that...." Rob sighed and lifted her chin, kissing her gently. "I think you liked it...." Mari smiled. "I won't lie, I did. God, did I ever." Rob's eyes went big as Mari threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately and surprising him with a little tongue. Slowly he relaxed and for the last 10 minutes of the dryer's cycle, both Rob and Mari could feel more shaking then the dryer beneath them. 


	8. One Of The Boys

Mari climbed into the car with Victoria with a brightened smile on her face. As they drove cautiously through the snow Mari would give a giggle every few moments before Victoria laughed deeply. "Alright, little one, spill." Mari pretended to drop her jaw, shaking her head as she rubbed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Victoria reclined into the Caddy's leather interior, guiding them with one hand down the snow covered roads. "If you ask me, Marian, it's about time that boy kissed you."  
  
Mari jumped, her eyes big. "Victoria!!!! How can you say that?!" The elder woman chuckled deeply. "Well ever since you two have met he's been giving you the googly-eye." Mari made a face, sitting Indian style on the seat, turning to face her gaurdian. "Googly-eye?" As they pulled into the driveway of the small two bedroom home on Castle Drive, Mari didn't get an answer as they dived through the blizzard to enter the warm house. Sniffing, Mari got a shiver of anticipation as she smelled Nancy's famous Winter Chili. "No, you can't have any yet. The tofu's not done. Welcome home, sweetie." Nancy cooed before leaning up and kissing Victoria on the cheek.  
  
Victoria grinned and lifted Nancy off the ground, taking her into the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, Mari walked into the living room, turning on the TV. "This storm's not going to be over for a few days, are you sure we have enough food?!" Mari shouted through to the kitchen. "Yes, I'm pretty sure!" Nancy shouted before giggling. Rolling her eyes, Mari sagged onto the couch, her mind blocking out the TV and playful shouts. Her lips began to tingle and she giggled, hugging onto a pillow. Was Rob really giving her the googly-eye?  
  
Chuckling to herself, Mari decided it was time to get ahold of herself. It was a kiss....'But a good kiss. A fantastic kiss. A wonderful, exhilarating kiss.' Her mind was quick to remind her. Burying her face into a pillow Mari squealed with delight before there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it! Please, don't allow the door to interrupt you both watching the tofu cook!!" As Mari opened the door, the smile on her face disappeared. Candace gave a false smile before grabbing Mari by the collar and throwing her out the door. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from Rob?" Mari stood and rolled her eyes. "Get off my property---" "ROB is MY property, missy."  
  
Mari quickly sidestepped Candace to get back inside before she froze but the girl grabbed Mari by the hair, throwing her back into the snow. "Ouch!" Mari yelped, falling back. This was getting too violent. As Candace approached Mari stood and wiped the snow off her backside. "That's more then enough Candace! Rob doesn't belong to you! He doesn't even LIKE girls like you!" Rearing back, Candace punched Mari hard on the jaw.  
  
Twisting in the snow, Mari landed on the hood of the Cadillac. Candace was coming back and this time Mari let her charge right into the car before grabbing the girl by the hood of her coat and throwing her into the snow. Before Candace could get back up, Mari charged the front door, throwing it open and slamming it behind her.  
  
"Mari? Did you go outside?" Victoria called just as Mari locked the door. "Yes! But I'm back in now..." Nancy stepped out of the kitchen, adjusting her skirt before she looked up. "Marian! Sweetheart, you're bleeding!" Wiping her mouth, Mari found some blood trickling from her mouth. Standing up she pushed Nancy away to get to the bathroom. Examining her cheek, Mari couldn't help but see the darkening bruise beginning on the right side of her face.  
  
"Marian honey? What happened?" Nancy asked from the other side of the door. "Nothing, Nance. Just a girl from school who doesn't like the fact that I'm Rob's friend." "Girlfriend," Victoria corrected. Mari threw the door open giving her a cynical look. "Friend. We've only kissed. It's not like he's asked me out or anything." Victoria grinned, looking to Nancy. "Told you they kissed. I saw that glow in her face."  
  
Chuckling as well, Mari walked past her gaurdians into the kitchen to get her bowl of chili. As they sat, Mari told them all about Candace and what had just happened. "Jealousy is a powerful thing. You should've seen the girl Vicki over here punched out to get back at her for hurting me." Nancy smiled warmly to Victoria who shrugged. "I couldn't let her get away with it! Fighting was the only logical thing to me."  
  
Mari pushed her half-finished bowl away, and tucked up a knee. "But I don't want Candace to fight with me again. I don't like it." Victoria reached over and scooped up Mari's bowl, taking a bite before Nancy conked her on the head with her spoon. Sliding the bowl back in front of Mari, Victoria leaned back. "Well we've all had things we wouldn't rather wish we didn't do. Is there any way you and Rob can still hang out without Candace finding out?" Mari shook her head and picked at a strand of hair. "Unfortunately, even in the snow, this hair of mine is a beacon." "So, why don't we dye it?" Nancy suggested.  
  
Mari thought for a minute but shook her head. "Still have these curls." All three went quiet, each one with a varying degree of concentration on her face. "We could straighten your hair every morning." Nancy thought, biting her lower lip. "Then Candace would wonder who this NEW girl was with Rob and hunt me down again." Victoria heaved a groan, leaning back and patting her stomach. Mari looked down and saw that her bowl of chili was gone and shook her head.  
  
"Wait a moment..." Victoria said, getting up and running upstairs to the house. When she came back downstairs she was holding a make-up box from when she and Nancy were in plays all the time. "Don't knock it till you've tried it. I'm gonna try something so just relax." Shrugging, Mari sat still while Victoria worked with her brow furrowed in deep concentration. The make-up smeared on her face felt like a thick mask that probably wouldn't rub off with acid. When Nancy pulled back Mari's hair, spinning it at the top of her head and tucking it into a wig, she was starting to understand.  
  
When Victoria finally held up a mirror, Mari didn't even know who Mari was. Victoria smiled and said, "I think, hon, the only way you and Rob can be together is if you become one of the boys." 


	9. The Great Pretender

During winter break, Rob had plenty of camp outs planned with his friends but as they all began to gather supplies, Rob missed Mari. After the first few days past, he thought maybe he'd scared her away. She called him finally, three days after they had first kissed and told him she was going away on vacation to visit her uncle in England and she probably wouldn't be back until the start of school in January. Feeling slightly deserted, Rob came to her house to say goodbye.

As he sloshed through the snow, Rob wondered what would be the best way to say goodbye. Should he kiss her? Or perhaps on the cheek? Shake hands? He didn't know but when he heard his name, Rob noticed he'd gone three houses too far. Walking back, Rob saw Mari's house was a small two story with perhaps enough room for one bedroom up at the very top. The Adobe stucco on the sides of the house were old and in need of repairs and the Spanish arched windows with their vibrant reds looked out of place in the world of white.

Mari was wrapped in her warmest coat and went through the snow to meet him in the yard. "I didn't think you'd find my house." Rob jammed his numbing fingers deep into the pockets of his jacket, shrugging and looking down. "What's wrong?" she asked, moving towards him. "Well I just didn't think you'd leave so soon. I mean---" Rob stopped midsentance as Mari slipped her hands into his pockets, taking hold of his hands. "I didn't think so either. Uncle John only called yesterday and told me I had to board a plane this afternoon." Rob looked up, giving her hands a squeeze. "That would explain your 2 a.m. phone call." Mari chuckled and nodded.

Victoria stood outside, leaning against the car, waiting for Mari and Rob to say their 'goodbyes'. She couldn't help but chuckle thinking of the look on Rob's face when he recognized Mari, if he recognized her at all. Nancy came outside, her crocheted scarf wrapped over her neck, smiling when she saw the two. "They really are sweet on each other, aren't they?" Victoria nodded, holding back a laugh as Rob walked Mari to the car, giving her an awkward kiss goodbye. "How long will you be gone again?" "She'll be back before school starts, don't worry." Victoria assured him.

Mari grinned at Victoria from the backseat as they drove around the corner to the newly-built house that hadn't yet been bought. "Showtime, little one. You'll be fabulous." Struggling with three ACE bandages to hold back her breasts, Mari giggled as she began to change. Victoria make sure her fake nose was on straight and that none of her red hair was sticking out before shoving her out the door. As Victoria drove away, Mari closed her eyes and imagined Rob's usual stance. Shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans she leaned back just slightly and lowered her eyelids into a half-sleep look.

Just as she was sure Rob wouldn't notice her, she heard voices behind her. Turning she saw Rob's friends Zachary Pollard, Freddie Mason, and Landon Washman walking up the road, backpacks slung over one arm, a sleeping bag tucked under the other. They stopped when they saw Mari standing near the edge of the road. "Hey, who's the new guy?" Freddie said, walking up and looking up and down with a curious look. "I ain't seen you at school..." Zachary was quick to point out. "Yeah, well..." Mari started in an aloof voice. "I don't dig school....it ain't my deal." Landon nodded as if he knew well enough; which was insanely true because he missed at least every other day. "So what's your name?"

Mari straightened and realized she hadn't thought up a name for herself. She stammered out the first thing that came out her mind. "Mark...Mark Monroe." Freddie looked confused and scratched his bleach blond hair. "Malone?" Mari shook her head hurriedly. "Nah, not Mah-Lone. Mon-Roe." she said slowly. Landon smacked Freddie in the arm. "Man, didn't we tell you to forget about that Malone chick? She's too smart for you...you want a girl who'll make you look smarter."

Zachary pointed to Freddie. "He ain't the brightest crayon in the box, know what I'm sayin'?" Mari gave a derisive snort. "Dude, you got any plans tonight? Some of the guys in this neighborhood have camp outs in the woods. Wanna come?" Landon asked. Mari shrugged as if she didn't really care but her heart was beating frantically against her chest. As the boys walked away, Mari followed behind them and as she neared where Rob was she prayed he wouldn't recognize her.


	10. The Test

Rob was still downtrodden about Mari's abrupt exit even as he saw his friends round the corner on their was to his house. "Hey Rob! Whatcha doin' out here huh? I thought we was meeting you in the house?" Zachary shouted, giving him a greeting. Rob shrugged and tucked his hair behind his ears. "I was sayin' goodbye to Mari, that's all. She's headin' to England for winter break." Rob looked among his friends and noticed a fourth head in the group. "Hey, who's the new guy? We don't invite new guys, man!" Rob shouted shoving past Landon and Freddie to see the small boy looking up at him with big green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked grabbing the kid by the collar. "I--um--I---" he stammered before Landon tapped Rob on the shoulder. "Dude, calm down. He's cool. His name's Mark." Rob turned towards Landon leaving Mark to catch his breath. "Lanny man! You of all people know we DON'T INVITE NEW GUYS!!!" Mark stumbled back a few steps, his eyes big as if he knew this was no time to get involved. Zachary gave a chuckle, taking Rob to the side, whispering something in his ear. "Well ya know Rob...we could put him through---the test." Rob's mood suddenly veered and he gave Mark a wicked chuckle.

"Yeah....the test...alright 'Mark'," he sneered. "If you wanna stay the night you gotta pass the test." Mark looked suddenly nervous. "There's a part of the treehouse we haven't finished yet. You see, it's not rightly balanced on its branches, and it'll sway with the wind pretty easy." As if the elements knew of the challenge, a harsh wind blew past the boys and the four friends chuckled darkly. "You stay alive up there tonight and you can stay through winter break and maybe, just maybe," Rob added, shaking a finger. "We'll trust you enough to join our group."

Landon whacked Zachary in the chest, chuckling to himself as Mark looked frightenedly between the boys before squaring away his chin and giving them a narrow-eyed look. "I'll do it. I ain't a wimp," he added and Rob grinned wickedly before staring at the boy. He looked familiar. The eyes mostly gave him up but he could swear he'd seen that look before. Freddie tapped Rob on the shoulder and nodded his head towards the woods. The sun was setting and they needed to get the new initiate up to the platform before dark or else they wouldn't find their way back to the secure area of the treehouse.

Rob knew it was wrong of him to be so mean. The guy couldn't be any older then Freddie at 16. He imagined how Mari would scold him when she came back and decided to be a little nice and help the kid out just as they were scaling the rope ladder. Once inside Rob took in a deep breath. The pine wood they had used to build their home hadn't lost their woodland scent and paused for a moment before proceeding back into the bitter cold, Rob revered in it. He snapped off a pine branch and fiddled it between his fingers as the wind blew a little harder and Landon passed up an oil lamp. Rob stepped back to let Mark in front of him and handed him the lamp.

"Keep walking..." he murmured, nudging the young man from behind with his knee. Mark stumbled forward and walked cautiously, holding the lamp out in front of him.As they reached their destination, Landon tossed Mark a piece of bread wrapped in a hankerchief. "Don't get too cold now, Markie." Landon chuckled darkly as he gazed over the rickety portion of treehouse, swaying in the breeze. A few pieces of wood hung loose from its foundation and snapped off to fall the 13 feet to the ground. Zachary and Freddie laughed as well, sneering to the smaller boy, following their friend. "Ain'tcha comin' Rob?" Freddie asked. Rob nodded. "Yeah...get a fire started in the common room and we'll cook up some dinner, I'll be there in a minute."

After the three boys had gone, Rob pulled out a thick quilt. "Ordinarily, I wouldn't be so nice." he growled, handing Mark the blanket and a better supply of warm food. Mark took the blanket and held it against him. "But why are you now?" Rob snarled deep in his throat. "Don't ask me that! I'm not entirely sure myself..." Rob looked out to the full moon and gripped his coat around his neck a little tighter. "It's a girl, okay? She's been---extraordinarily nice to me. I can only imagine how angry she'd be with me if she found out I was mean to you. So just be careful out here...lie in the center and you won't fall out."

"Who's the girl?" Mark asked, his voice deepening again with interest. "She moved here a few months ago. Her name's Mari Malone. And don't even THINK of movin' in on her!" Rob shouted, shaking a threatening finger at him. Mark nodded hurriedly, backing away onto the first bit of platform. "Don't worry, she's probably too old for me." he murmured quietly. Rob managed to hold the platform still while Mark settled himself in the middle. "In the morning when we come to get you, throw the blanket and basket onto the ground. If the boys find out I was being helpful, they'd expell me from my own treehouse." Mark nodded as he sat down. "I understand. You can go, I'll be okay."

Rob nodded once more and shaking his head, walked to the smell of cooking meat in the common room.


End file.
